The present invention applies to all types of reciprocating piston compressors, similar machines, and devices as the present invention allows for varying the piston travel at both end stop positions of the double-action. Additionally, the present invention allows for two different pistons to travel in tandem, to adjust equally and simultaneously, and to operate similar to a single double-acting piston, but with an infinitely variable compression ratio adjustment.
The present invention is essentially a double-acting version of a prior invention applicable to internal combustion engine (known as the SOWDA engine). A reduction in energy or a reduced fuel consumption during reduced gas flow requirements, in addition to accurate flow control from zero flow to 100% flow for portable air compressors, large natural gas transmission compressors, industrial/process make-up and recycle compressors, etc., has become more and more critical to the economic stability and environmental stability of the earth. Presently, no apparatus or method provides a 100% turn-down flow control by providing an infinitely variable compression ratio to a positive displacement double-acting reciprocating compressor.